Talk:Rachel Amber/@comment-203.215.123.53-20160727065635
For this questions might have a second season and I'm thinking it would be a Prequel to answer all of this questions. (this is only my opinion theory. pls dont be triggered by this. Just wanna share what i'm thinking) The main character would be Rachel and she might have a vision power (on what will happen on the future) that will show on, uh, let’s assume on episode 2 of season 2. I don’t know how she will do that. Holding other things? Looking a photograph of a person? Well the creator said that it might have different characters and I'm thinking these characters are the victims of Jefferson. Generally speaking, Rachel will have a vision for every character how will they die and she will try to save them without Jefferson noticing it. But trying to save them will have also a big consequence. I'm thinking if she tries to save them, a big tornado will have happened and they all gonna die except Rachel. Once happened, Rachel will wake up to a bad dream and she goes back to episode two of season 2. Assuming that this is just a bad dream for her and no one’s gonna die. But that dream is also happening in real life as she notices her surroundings are really the same in her dreams. Remembering if she tries to save them, it doesn’t matter coz in the end, they all gonna die except her. So she chooses not to save the victims of Jefferson and other people will live. But she didn’t expect that Nathan will kidnap her because Rachel already suspects Nathan that he will kill Chloe (explain later how she knows) and Nathan pissed him off (because Nathan have no reasons to kill her and he even doesn’t know who Chloe is on that time). So as Nathan kidnaps her, he then tries to imitate Jefferson by drugging her and take photographs of Rachel resulting for Rachel to die. She didn’t see that coming since she is focus on Jefferson and not Nathan. Now the story continues on Max perspective while Rachel is missing (which will be shown on last eps on season 2. If this theory is true, it will show also how Jefferson kill Nathan). BTW, any events, photos, and connections of Rachel to anyone like Chloe and Frank already happened during episode one of season 2. This episode will be summarizing those 5 years after Max leave making Chloe met Rachel. As for David, maybe Rachel met him and tell him that Chloe will be killed by Nathan if he doesn’t take care for her properly coz if Chloe is alone, theres a chance to kill her. (I’m thinking this will be the first scene for episode one of season 2. The dream/vision of Rachel about Chloe getting killed by Nathan without a clear place, when, and what time.) So David have cameras all over the house to secure Chloe’s safety. Doesn’t want any strangers as we can see in the game that he didn’t trust Max and call her a stranger when Rachel already missing. To more about Nathan, he made a connection to the Prescott. To track them more, he wants to put cameras all over Blackwell to see all Nathans actions but still Blackwell against it and He has a hard time so he can only follow Nathan outside Blackwell only when Nathan will go out to Black well and use his SUV car. As for the game why David is following Kate on Max perspective, He doesn’t know who is killing those girls. Who killed Rachel, Maybe Rachel knew that Kate will be a victim also but since Rachel went missing, He tries to investigate white kind of people that the murdered kills. (he doesn’t know that it was Jefferson).